Point of Grace
by The Water Sprite
Summary: A young she elf with a strange curse that must stay secret no matter what, even if it hurts someone in the process... r&r pleeez or read my other fic.
1. The Council of Elrond

**Point of Grace**

The title should, be self explanatory, it's the LOTR we love, with a little twist, (I added a character)

Disclaimer: I don't own LOTR... but if I did evil grin...

This is my first serious fic, so feel free to give comments, but please no flames, that's just rude. I wish people wouldn't read and not review, that's just downright anti-social, please r&r. Thanx!

lyl, The Water Sprite

**Chap. 1: The Council of Elrond**

"Strangers from distant lands, friends of old, you have been summoned here to answer the threat of Mordor." Everyone present in the council shuddered at the name as Lord Elrond began his speech. A young elf listened in interest from her seat as Elrond continued. "Middle Earth stands upon the brink of destruction. None can escape it. You will unite or you will fall. Each race is bound to this fate," he paused, "this one doom. Bring forth the ring Frodo." He said gesturing towards the pedestal in the center of the council.

Frodo, a young hobbit rose from his chair and walked toward the pedestal. Upon reaching it he nervously placed a small gold ring on it. Everyone erupted in heated whispers. The elf watched the curious creature, 'very small this one,' she thought. She looked around the semi-circle at the gatherers. There were men, of Gondor, dwarves, elves, a wizard of sorts, whatever this Frodo was, and Lord Elrond. She felt she was being watched and pulled her cloak hood closer to her face. 'Being the only female here period, I'd rather not draw attention to myself.' She thought.

**Across the Circle**

Legolas looked over at the blue cloaked elf again. He was very small for an elf and a man in general. With his long hooded cloak on, he looked very distant. After the shock of THE Ring being put among everyone diminished it quieted and one of the men stood.

"So it is true..." began Boromir of Gondor. Another man jumped up.

"The doom of men!" he exclaimed. Boromir shook his head and the man sat down.

"It is a gift," he continued. "A gift to the foes of Mordor." He began pacing. "Long has my father, the Steward of Gondor, kept the forces of Mordor at bay. By the blood of our people are your lands kept safe! Give Gondor the weapon of the enemy. Let us sue it against him!" he finished strongly. Aragorn now stood as well.

"You cannot wield it! None of us can. The one Ring answers to Sauron alone. It has no other master." He informed the Gondorian.

"And what would a ranger know of this matter?" Boromir retorted. At this point Legolas jumped up from his seat.

"This is no mere ranger! He is Aragorn, son of Arathorn. You owe him you allegiance." He said, rising to his friend's defense.

"Aragorn? This...is Isildur's heir?" Boromir was shocked.

"And heir to the throne of Gondor." Legolas added smugly. Frodo looked wide-eyed at his friend Strider.

"Havo dad Legolas." Aragorn said calmly in elvish tongue. They both sat but Boromir remained standing.

"Gondor has no king. Gondor needs no king!" he yelled before returning to his seat. Now the wizard, Gandalf spoke.

"Aragorn is right, we cannot use it."

"You have only one choice. The Ring must be destroyed." Lord Elrond commented almost non-chalantly.

"What are we waiting for?" one of the dwarves asked. Standing he grabbed an axe from the dwarf next to him and walked forward. Some elves rolled their eyes, other watched in mock amusement. Lifting the axe high above his head he brought it down with all his strength onto the little ring. "ARGH!" he yelled and was repelled backward onto the ground. The shattered axe lay scattered around the Ring which was unnaturally still intact. A few elves snickered then all was silent.

Frodo suddenly winced in pain and the Ring began to almost whisper inhumanly and indecipherably. Now Lord Elrond stood.

"The Ring cannot be destroyed, Gimli, son of Gloin by any craft that we here possess. The Ring was made in the fires of mount Doom. Only there can it be unmade. It must be taken deep into Mordor," another shudder, "and cast back into the fiery chasm from whence it came."

"Ash Nazg," the Ring whispered hearably.

"One of you must do this." Elrond concluded. There was dead silence among the council, until Boromir spoke.

"One does not simply walk into Mordor. Its black gates are guarded by more than just orcs. There is evil there that does not sleep," the she elf looked up at this statement, "and the great eye is ever watchful. It is a barren wasteland. Riddled with fire and ash and dust. The very air you breathe is a poisonous fume. Not with ten thousand men could you do this. It is folly!" he exclaimed from his seat.

Those words, 'there is evil there that does not sleep.' kept running through the elf's mind. She shook the thought as Legolas stood up.

"Have you heard nothing Lord Elrond has said? The Ring must be destroyed!" 'Argumentative this one.' She thought 'Goodness knows what his parents are like.'

"And I suppose you think you're the one to do it?!?!" Gimli accused, leaping to his feet.

"And if we fail what then?! What happens when Sauron takes back what is his?!" Boromir yelled over Gimli, and stood as well.

"I will be dead before I see the Ring in the hands of an elf!" Gimli growled, ignoring Boromir's comment. Just like that commotion broke out amongst everyone. At Gimli's comment all the elves jumped up as did the dwarves. They would have killed each other if Legolas hadn't held them back.

"Never trust an elf!" Gimli's yells could be heard above everything. Gandalf stood and tried to yell above everyone.

"Do you not understand that while we bicker amongst ourselves, Sauron's power grows? None can escape it!" unfortunately this only caused more of a commotion. Frodo who had remained seated, watched the Ring uneasily. Suddenly flames flared upward, engulfing the surface of the Ring. It began speaking again.

"Ash Nazg Durbatuluk! Ash Nazg Gimbatul! Ash Nazg Gimbatul!" As the uproar intensified, Frodo slowly began to become more and more determined. Finally he stood and stepped forward towards the argument.

"I will take it!" he exclaimed proudly. His pride faded as he realized he wasn't heard, preparing to sit down he turned around towards his seat.

The she elf who had also stayed seated now rose to help Frodo.

"Excuse me?" no one heard her, "ummm, excuse me!" still no response. She climbed atop her chair, "OY!" she belted out. Everyone turned and looked at the hooded, cloaked figure who had yelled. Realizing she has everyone's attention she spoke. "Yes, thank you, I believe Frodo has something to say, if you could all be so polite as to listen to him, please." She told them. Boromir came toward her as she climbed off her seat.

"Your voice is much too high to be that of a man's." he pointed and many heads nodded.

"Tis because I am not a man," she stated proudly removing her hood. "I am Cecania, of Lorien." Everyone gaped at her. She had long golden blonde hair which was tied back into a braid, and lightly toned skin. Two strands of her hair fell into her face, one on each side, both hanging down to her chin. Her features were soft, accented by her deep blue eyes. She was very small and frail looking for an elf, but she wasn't short, standing at about 5'11''.

"Frodo, what did you want to say?" Cecania asked politely feeling they had enough time to comprehend she was female. The council snapped back to reality and quickly sat in their seats before turning their eyes to Frodo.

When he felt he had all their attention he rose once more and repeated, "I will take it." Gandalf closed his eyes at the statement whilst the rest of the council stared at the little hobbit, astonished. "I will take the Ring to Mordor. Though-I do not know the way." He added suddenly ware at this fact. Upon hearing this, Gandalf stood up and walked toward Frodo.

"I will help you bear this burden, Frodo Baggins, so long as it is yours to bear." Aragorn got up, walked forward and then kneeled before Frodo.

"If by my life or death, I can protect you, I will. You have my sword." Now Legolas had gotten up as well and was coming to join them.

"And you have my bow!" he said. Once this was decided Gimli had joined them as well.

"And my axe!" he exclaimed shooting an evil glare at Legolas who gladly glared back. Boromir walked over to them.

"You carry the fate of us all little one. If this is indeed the will of the council, then Gondor will see it done." There was a rustle from the bushes off to the side. Everyone ignored it when another hobbit jumped out.

"Heh!" he screamed. "Mr. Frodo is not goin' anywhere without me!" he exclaimed joining them. Elrond looked at him amused.

"No indeed, it is hardly possible to separate you even when he is summoned to a secret council and you are not." The hobbit looked sheepish. Cecania watched as Frodo smile at his friend.

"Thanks Sam." He said. "but, where are Merry and Pippin?" Almost on cue Merry and Pippin sprang forth from behind the pillars and joined the company.

"Wait!" Pippin yelled, "We're coming too!"

"You'd have to send us home in a sack to stop us!" Merry added. Pippin nodded, agreeing with him.

"Anyway you need people of intelligence on this sort of mission," he paused "quest..." another pause, "thing."

"Well that rules you out Pip." Merry said seriously. Pippin was still trying to process this when Lord Elrond stood.

"Nine companions..." he announced almost questionably." So be it! You shall be the Fellowship of the Ring!"

'I must go.' Cecania decided. 'I'll talk to Lord Elrond after this.'

"Great, where are we going?" she heard Pippin ask curiously.

"Excuse me milord," she began. "but I'm Cecania Shasanee of Lorien." She walked over to him.

"Ah yes, Lady Galadriel mentioned you'd be coming." He acknowledged her.

"Yes well you see I'd...I mean I..." she took a deep breath. "I'd like to go with the fellowship." Elrond stared at her as if she'd gone mad.

"Impossible!" Even though she'd expected this her jaw dropped.

"What? Why? I'm just as capable as they are and you know it!" Cecania exclaimed.

"You're a girl!"

"I'm glad you've noticed congratulations!"

"One woman traveling alone with nine men? I won't hear of it!" Elrond said forcefully.

"I can handle myself!" Cecania retorted, and then added. "Plus, may I say, I wasn't asking you, I was telling you." Without even waiting for his response she turned heel and left. Lord Elrond slumped down in his chair.

"Thanks for the notice."

**Meanwhile**

Frodo was with Bilbo in his room. Poor old Bilbo was running about grabbing things here and there.

"Ah!" he exclaimed. "My old sword, Sting! Here! Take it, take it!" Bilbo handed the sheathed sword to Frodo who unsheathed it.

"It's so light!" he said, examining the sword. Bilbo looked up.

"Yes, yes, made by the elves you know. The blade glows blue when orcs are close. And its times like that my lad, when you'll have to be extra careful!" At this time he brought out a shirt that appeared to be made of mail. "Here's a pretty thing-Mithril! As light as a feather! As hard as dragon scales! Let me see you put it on. Go on." He handed it to Frodo who began unbuttoning his shirt. This caught Bilbo's interest.

"Oh, my old ring! Oh well... I should very much like to hold it again, one last time." Frodo tried to cover the Ring. Bilbo (who had taken on a rather freaky appearance due to the power of the Ring.) backed away. Bilbo soon regained composure and fell down onto the bed sobbing.

"Oh I'm so sorry I brought this upon you my boy... I'm sorry that you must carry this burden. I'm sorry for everything." He wailed. Frodo sat down and laid a reassuring hand on Bilbo's shoulder.

"It's alright uncle. Everything will be alright."


	2. Author's Note

_Author's Note:_

_Hey everyone, so sorry I haven't updated this fic and I don't think I'll get to it right now, I'm getting a lot of ideas for Saving Innocence, and along with a few others I've started successfully mind you not like this one, it's project central in school, so I will do my best to update quickly with Saving Innocence and if I post my other new ones and I'll try to get to Point of Grace, I have a lot of ideas, but I'm not sure how to put them into words, so yeah well I'll try ok? Sorry again, hope you read my other stories! Love you all very much!_

_-The Water Sprite_


End file.
